Naruto Targaryen
Naruto Targaryen is a mysterious figure in the world of Westeros, having been at the center of some of the most important events in Westeros, primarily those concerning Westeros, House Targaryen and the White Walkers. Currently, he is known as Naruto Targaryen, King of Westeros, Lord of the 7 Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Personality Naruto's personality before his reincarnation is unknown to those who reside in Westeros. As Naruto Targaryen, he is a ruthless man, not too concerned about Cersei blowing up the Sept of Baelor, as it takes care of a problem he would rather not deal with when he takes the throne, aka the Faith Militant. History Naruto Targaryen was orignally born 100,000 years before the first Long Night as Naruto Uzumaki, in an era where continents of Westeros, Essos, Sothorys, and Ulthos were all one supercontinent, and shinobi ruled the lands. Naruto was the Child of Prophecy, the title given the one who has a special destiny given to him by the Gods. He ended up saving his people from the great evil that plagued them, and led them into a golden age of peace that continued for years after his natural death. At somepoint, humanity lost access to the special energy that shinobi wielded, known as chakra, and it was supplanted by Magic. Naruto was later reborn as Azor Ahai. His main task in this life was defeating the white walkers. He came to Westeros during the Long Night, wielding god-like powers and united the desperate Westerosi under his banner and together, they beat back the White Walkers, though he could not kill the Night King, as Valyrian Steel had not been created. He sacrificed himself in the Land's of Always Winter, destroying the Night King and preventing him from reforming for a while, while Brandon the Builder put up the Wall to keep out the White Walkers, in case they ever come back. Naruto was rebron again nearly 2000 years later as Valyrius, in the Lands of the Long Summer. He found Dragon Eggs and figured out how to hatch and control them. He founded the Valyrian Freehold and developed the magic's that they used for almost 6000 years. Before he died in this form, he traveled beyond the Wall, and found the Night's King, reforming in a cave in the Land of Always Winter. Being that he was alone and Naruto was too old and on his last legs, he used powerful sealing magic that was tied to the existence of the Freehold itself. The Night king sealed away in the cave as long as Valyria existed." Naruto was reborn again Naruto Targaryen, 430 years before Aegon landed in Westeros. He started House Targaryen as a noble house, built Dragonstone with his wife, and fought in the Second Spice War, and was part of the 300 Dragon Riders that destroyed the Rhoynish people." Naruto was born again as Aegon Targaryen. Realizing in his absence that the Night's King had started building his Army again, he made plans to take him out. Naruto, as Aegon Targaryen, conquered Westeros, and his plan was initially to conquer Dorne relatively quickly, then go North and kill the Night King while his army was weak, but a complication arose when Rhaenys died in the war. It took Naruto a long time to get over losing his beloved sister and by the time he was ready to face the Night's King again, he suffered a stroke and died, leaving his weak and feeble son Aenys to take over. He was reborn right after his death as Aegon as Jaehaerys The Wise. The Old Gods spoke to him and told him that it was not yet time to kill the Night King. After they explained why it was not time to kill him, Naruto established an era of peace in the Seven Kingdoms and stabilized the Targaryen Rule. Several generations of men and women grew up, never knowing what conflict even was. He helped bring to life as many dragons as possible, because he knew he would need them. House Targaryen's power was nearing it's zenith around the time of his death. When he died, he left his kingdom to the man that he knew would continue to keep the peace. He planned to be reborn one more time, and take out the Night King, with an Army of Dragon's, an unchallenged power in House Targaryen and a united Westeros behind him. He came back again as Brynden Rivers, also called Bloodraven. He was born to Aegon the Unworthy and his mother, Melissa Blackwood. When his mother was dismissed from court, he went with her back to Raventree Hall. He learned much about his Blackwood family and the magic of the First Men, like Warging, Greensight, and control over the elements of winter. When he eventually went back to court, he studied the Targaryen magic concerning dragon hatching and taming, though he could not hatch dragon's in this body. He was at least able to utilize fire magic, and He became a spymaster as well as skilled with a longsword and bow and arrow. During this time, he took Shiera Seastar as his lover. When Queen Naerys was on her death bed, Naruto comforted her with kind words, as she had always been kind to him at court. It was then she revealed her darkest secret, hoping Naruto would keep it a secret. Daeron the Good, was Aemon the Dragonknight's son, making him an illegetimate son, and technically making Daemon the Rightful heir. Naruto considered killing Daeron but he realized that would not be a good idea, because in a Dragon Dream, he realized that the Prince that was Promised, the body that he would one day inhabit to kill the Night King, would be born of Daeron and Mariah Martell's line, so he let the secret die. He kept his eye on Aegor and Daemon, though. Aegor he hated, not for something so stupid as him being a Bracken and Naruto being a Blackwood, but because he lusted after Shiera, the only woman he loved in this life. Duels were fought over the right to sit beside her, men killed themselves after falling from her favor, poets outdid each other writing songs about her beauty. But she had eyes only for Naruto. Naruto was only one that interested her, the only who could match her in wits, cunning, and knowledge of the arcane arts. Naruto hated Aegor, but got along rather well with Daemon. He was good man to have as a friend and they were good brothers to each other. He even helped Naruto polish my swordsmanship. Naruto honestly prayed that he wouldn't rebel. 10 years into Daeron's reign, Bittersteel convinced Daemon to rebel and claim the Iron Throne. He found Aegon the IV's journal, which mentioned several times about Daeron being the Dragon Knight's son. Daemon finally rebelled and Naruto convinced Daeron to send troops to stop him before a civil war could begin but the men failed. So with heavy heart, because he knew that if Daemon overthrew the Targaryens it meant the Prince that was Promised would never be born, so he threw away his morals. He killed the brother he loved and his two eldest son's with a hail of arrows at the Redgrass Field. Naruto served as Hand of the King and spymaster to both Aerys I and Maekar I. However, he was too focused on finishing off the Blackfyre's and preparing for his eventual showdown with the Night's King, that his attention was too split and for that, the realm suffered as a result. He stopped the 2nd Blackfyre rebellion by himself, helped bring the 3rd to close by capturing Aegor and killing Haegon. He planned to have Aegor publicly executed, which would have been the end of them, had Aerys I not been a fool and not given him a chance to escape by sending him to the wall. He killed Aenys Blackfyre when the Great Council that saw Aegon the Unlikely take the throne occurred, and Naruto was making plans to put Aegor and the rest down, so he could focus on preparing the realm for the White Walkers. But he was arrested by Aegon V. Aegon believed that if he continued do the things that he had done, no one would ever trust the government again. Naruto so the truth of this statement, so he conceded to Aegon's judgment and went to the Wall. In 252 AL, he went Beyond the wall with 100 of my most trusted Rangers and laid a trap for his ancient enemy, knowing that he would come. Naruto nearly killed the Night King, but a surpise attack from a White Walker prevented him from dealing the killing blow, and he fell into a ravine. The fall should have killed him but the children of the Forest saved, binding him to the Great Heart Tree North of the Wall. But this also stopped him from reincarnating in to his true vessel, the body of the Prince that was Promised, Jon Snow. Naruto grew desperate around the time Euron Greyjoy was 10 years old, and entered his dreams in an attempt to possess him, though this failed, due to how tightly bound he was to the tree. Naruto would not get his chance to take command of his true vessel until Jon Snow died in a mutiny at Castle Black. Season 6 Naruto appears to Jon Snow in Limbo, who had been watching scenes from his past. Naruto after explaining his history, manages to convince Jon's soul to pass on, so Naruto can take over his true vessel. Naruto takes over Jon as his true vessel, changing Jon's physical appearance to match Naruto's own. Immediately, afterwards, he uses his magic to summon Darksister back to him from where ever it was Beyond the Wall. Naruto burns the 12 surviving mutineer's alive at the stake and uses them to bring his 4 dragon eggs to life. Later, he is seen feeding his dragons and bonding with Ghost, and Val enters the room. She ends up bonding with a dragon, as well as starting a sexual relationship with Naruto. When Sansa comes to Castle Black, she only recognizing Naruto as Jon because he still has Jon's voice, and because Ghost follows him. He explains to Sansa what happened with the mutineers and how he discovered his true heritage. Sansa also ends up bonding with one of his Dragons. Once he reads a letter from Ramsay Bolton, he kills the messenger that came to Castle Black and gets Melisandre and Davos Seaworth to join him, and thanks to Val and Tormund, the Freefolk agree to follow Naruto in his war to retake the North. He is later seen several days later with 17,000 freefolk approaching Last Hearth. Trivia Naruto Targaryen is the main character of the fanfic "Dawn Breaks over Westeros" on fanfiction.netCategory:Jon Snow Category:Azor Ahai Category:The Prince that was Promised Category:Dawn Breaks over Westeros Category:Reincarnation Category:House Targaryen